1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relate to providing a sharing and app of a user's first mobile device with a second mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to optimizing memory for a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device software applications are a significant and growing portion of the smartphone industry. Mobile applications are designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers (including electronic reading devices or e-readers), and other mobile devices. apps may be made available by application developers through application distribution platforms, many of which are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple® App StoresSM, Google Play™, Windows® Store, and BlackBerry® app World™. Some apps are available for free, while others must be bought. Usually, such apps are downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as an iPhone®, BlackBerry®, Android®, or Windows® phone, other mobile device, laptop, or desktop computer.
There are also a variety of different mobile devices with which applications may be shared. One category of such mobile devices may include wearable technology (e.g., smart watches, smart bracelets/cuffs). Such wearable technology may generally incorporate computing device functions into clothing or accessories that can be worn by the user. Some types of accessories may lack the full range of computing components or functions due to limitations relating to the ability to be worn (e.g., size, weight, structure, design). For example, a smart watch needs to be within a certain size and weight limitation to allow for wearing on a wrist of a user without obstructing normal movement. As such, a smart watch may not have the same memory capacity as other computing devices and may not be able to store or run the same types of applications.
As used herein, references to “smart watch” should be understood as being exemplary. The teachings herein may therefore pertain to any wearable device, including devices incorporated into or otherwise corresponding to clothing, jewelry, hatwear, and other items that can be worn by a user. Such wearable smart devices may likely possess buttons or similar means of collecting input from the user.
It is well known that handheld smart devices, such as smart phones, are able to synchronize with laptop and desktop computers, because such devices may be in communication with a common server. For example, if a user deletes an email on an app of their smart phone, the email will similarly appear deleted on their laptop. However, if a user possesses both a handheld smart device (e.g., smart phone) and a wearable smart device (e.g., smart watch), it is likely that these devices are not fully synchronized. For example, both smart devices are likely to receive simultaneous notifications of an incoming text or email.
Because handheld and wearable smart devices do not typically share a common server, full synchronization between the two devices may be difficult to achieve. Communication in general between the devices may also be limited, which may lead to the user experiencing multiple notifications for a single event. For instance, when a text message is received, both the handheld and wearable smart devices may vibrate, which may be a nuisance for the user. If the user attempts to minimize these notifications by directing all notifications to the wearable device, the user may miss the notification if the wearable device is not currently being worn. There is no simple method to consistently direct notifications to the desired device and ensure that the notification is actually received.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for communications with wearable devices.